Honest Trailers Anime
Honest Trailers Anime was a comedy web series that parodied anime series. A spinoff of the original Honest Trailers, Honest Trailers Anime was produced for the Screen Junkies Plus paid subscription service. Like Honest Trailers,' 'Honest Trailers Anime was narrated by Jon Bailey. At least 10 episodes of the series were produced in 2017, the first being Naruto. The series is not currently in production. Nonetheless, in 2019 Screen Junkies made an Honest Trailer for the anime film Pokemon: The First Movie as part of their regular series. Production Honest Trailers Anime was originally exclusive to the Screen Junkies Plus paid subscription service. However, after Plus was discontinued in June 2017, five episodes of Honest Trailers Anime have been uploaded to the Screen Junkies Facebook Page. The remaining episodes are considered lost (although a couple of episodes exist in the form of low-res illegal uploads, if you know where to look). The most recently published episode was Fairy Tail, released in April 2018. Honest Trailers Anime is not to be confused with the different fan-made series Honest Anime Trailers 'published on the Anime Paradise channel. This 'fan-made Honest Anime Trailers series attracted substantial views, with some episodes achieved over 1 million views! Screen Junkies got into a copyright dispute with the Anime Paradise channel, which resulted in all the videos being de-listed. Seemingly, Screen Junkies' series was produced in response to the success of this fan-made series. Format Honest Trailers Anime follows a similar format to the original series Honest Trailers. Where it differs greatly is its release strategy. Tubefilter observed As in the movie and video game versions of 'Honest Trailers', '''Honest Anime Trailers' pokes fun of popular franchises by skewering questionable character development, world-building inconsistencies, half-baked plots, weird scenes, and several other topics in between...In launching its latest Honest Trailers spinoff, Defy Media is adopting a new distribution strategy for its prized franchise. This time, instead of using a free, ad-supported channel like ScreenJunkies or Smosh Games to distribute its epic-voiced videos, Defy is bringing Honest Anime Trailers to ScreenJunkies Plus, the premium subscription-video service it launched back in 2015. Beyond the Naruto episode, watching Defy’s newest series will require a ScreenJunkies Plus account, which costs $4.99 per month. Behind a paywall or not, Honest Anime Trailers will be a valuable series for Defy, because it will give the company another way to connect with popular anime franchises as they trend on social media.'' List of Honest Trailers Anime episodes Please visit these pages for more information: # Naruto # Bleach # Sword Art Online # Attack on Titan # One-Punch Man # Hunter x Hunter # Tokyo Ghoul # Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood # One Piece # Fairy Tail See also * Honest Trailer - Pokemon: The First Movie * Honest Trailer - Dragonball Evolution * Honest Trailer - Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Honest Trailer - Alita: Battle Angel * Honest Game Trailers * Other Honest Trailers - featuring the one-off Flick Bait Honest Trailer and the one-off NewFronts Honest Trailer * Honest Trailers reaction videos * Honest Trailers fan fiction * List of Honest Trailers * Honest Trailers * Honest Trailers Commentaries Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:Anime Category:Web series Category:2010s Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:TV Category:Shows